


Lancaster, Colorado

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [106]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Childhood Memories, Curtain Fic, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Old Married Couple, Older Winchesters, Past Relationship(s), Post-Series, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Young Winchesters, obnoxious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: Dean's 57th birthday involves miniatures, zombies, and Hamilton.





	

 

 

“Sam. Why are we in a hobby store on my birthday? We should be at a pornography store or Monster Truck Rally.”

“The last time you somehow dragged me to a rally, you were the one who complained it was too loud--old man.”

“I may be three years away from sixty, but I can still kick your scrawny ass.”

“I assure you, I’m shaking in my shoes. Look. I brought you here to show you this.”

“What is it?”

“Really? Do I have to explain it to you?”

“Since we’re here, why not? You know it’s my birthday.”

“Of course. Just another day of the year where you get to be obnoxious without many repercussions.”

“I hear whining, but no explaining.”

“Sigh. It’s a scale model of that Lancaster, Colorado.”

“Huh.”

“You don’t remember.”

“Quit looking at me like that, I do, I remember.”

“Well, don’t look so thrilled.”

“It’s... different for me, okay?”

“It wasn’t the first time.”

“No. But it felt a lot like it.”

“Tell me why, in your own words.”

“I promised you stuff.”

“Yeah.”

“...don’t know how good I kept those promises.”

“You did pretty well, all considering, Dean.”

“You left the next year anyway.”

“Nothing could have stopped me from leaving. Not even you. It was something I needed to do.”

“I know, trust me, I know. I think... I needed you to leave too.”

“Yep. So you could hog the motel sheets all to yourself.”

“I liked this place.”

“Me too.”

“How’d you get them to build it?”

“You’d be surprised the powers of persuasion I have when speaking to nerds.”

“Oh yeah. Look at me. So surprised. Wait--you didn’t sleep with any of them, did you?”

“Nah, I just showed them some goods.”

“What?!”

“The Star Wars props dad kept in one of those lock boxes, jeez!”

“That’s probably not all they looked at.”

“Please, they’re in their twenties.”

“We’ve had this conversation before. You know guys that age only have one thing on their minds and I know, because I was that age before.”

“You gave me that speech here. In this cabin.”

“So I did.”

“You told me to date other people.”

“Well, you know, other people not biologically related to you.”

“Then you told me to be careful who I let get between my legs and into my head.”

“You were impressionable.”

“I told you I’d send a hoard of zombies after you if you genuinely thought I’d want to see other people.”

“Yeah, well, Lancaster didn’t turn into the next Zombieland, so I guess that worked out.”

“Hey.”

“What?”

“The older you get, the older I get.”

“Weird how that works, huh?”

“Dean.”

“Sam.”

“I don’t want to see other people.”

“Good.”

“Ever.”

"..."

“I... don’t regret the people I did see, after Lancaster. They all taught me something. I don’t regret the people you saw after Lancaster. They all taught you something.”

“Like what? That we’d burn the world to the ground for each other?”

“I’d fan that spark into a flame.”

“Don’t go all Ham on me, Sam.”

“Too bad. Got you tickets.”

“No. Way.”

“Happy birthday, Dean.”

“Holy shit. Did you get these from a scalper? Legit? I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you want.”

“...why Lancaster?”

“It’s the place where I decided I’d come back to you. Always.”

“Even like this?”

“Especially like this.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

“You’re welcome. One of those tickets is mine, you know.”

“Fine, but don’t sing along and harsh my groove.”

“I bought them, I can do whatever I want at the show. Oh, take a look here.”

“Ha! No way!”

“Now it’s your birthday.”

“So it is. So it damn well is.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday dean! :D sam loves you! 
> 
> surely true love is getting Hamilton tickets. 
> 
> i went to a hobby store nearby with my sister last weekend and took endless selfies of me eating the miniature town or about to godzilla it. i got awesome selfies AND embarrassed my sister. win! 
> 
> also, those are actually zombie miniature figures, you can't exactly tell because the angle sucked, but rest assured, they are indeed a thing.
> 
> comments are love! i missed these two. :D


End file.
